Challenge 06 Das Geheimnis
by YuryJulian
Summary: Strafarbeit für Lucas, weil er zuviele Mikrochips an Bord geschmuggelt hat und das gefällt dem natürlich gar nicht.


_Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins und Geld gibt's auch keines! Daran geändert hat sich bis heute nichts. _

_Anm: Die nächste Challenge und es ist nicht das Vegas-Teil, das ich gestellt bekam. Dauert auch noch ein kleines bisschen. Hier ist Samusas Bedingung: Lucas entdeckt ein dunkles XD Geheimnis von a) Hudson oder b) Westphalen oder c) Brody_

Season: III

Characters: Lucas ???

Rating: PG-13

Author: YuryJulian

**Challenge 06 – Das Geheimnis **

Wenig motiviert saß der Ensign in der Offiziersmesse und ging die Akten durch. Papierakten! Als gäbe es nicht seit mehreren Jahrzehnten etwas, das sich Computer nannte! Und es gab auch etwas, das hatte die nette Bezeichnung DMS! Dokumenten Management Systeme waren die zeitgenössische Art und Weise, wie man mit diesem Papierkram in ihrer fortschrittlichen Zeit umging. Niemand benutze mehr richtiges Papier! Niemand außer der UEO natürlich. Lucas sah sich schon am Wochenende vor dem Computer eine Abhandlung über die überaus nützliche Handhabung eines DMS für die UEO schreiben.

Eine jede Seite wog achtzig Gramm, pro Akte waren es bis zu hundert Seiten, je nachdem um welche Person es sich handelte und der Commander machte Aufstände wenn man versuchte ein harmloses Stofftier an Bord zu schmuggeln. Wobei, seit er mit der Besitzerin des Stofftieres zusammen war, mochte sich der Teil erledigt haben. Aber auch ein gerade mal zwei Komma fünf Zentimeter im Durchschnitt messender Mikrochip durfte nicht an Bord, sofern er nicht von ihm genehmigt wurde. Lucas wusste schließlich wovon er hier dachte, Ford hatte ihm vor gut einem Monat eine ausführliche Scanroutine aufgebrummt. Als wäre er der einzige, der hier versuchen würde, sich mit Habseligkeiten einzudecken, die das Leben auf der seaQuest annehmlicher machten. Seine Mikrochips wogen nicht einmal die Hälfte von einem von Tony's Zeitschriften und davon brachte der nach jedem Landurlaub mindestens ein halbes Dutzend an Bord. Wo bitte war also das Problem mit seinem Spielzeug?

Nur weil es bei ihm offensichtlich war, dass die neue Hardware für die Verbesserungen einiger Computer nicht über die UEO geliefert wurden, sondern aus privaten Beständen stammten, hatte hier keiner ein Recht gehabt sein Quartier zu durchsuchen! Gut, einige von seinen Stücken brachten schon ein gewisses Gewicht auf die Wage, dennoch lag das weit unter dem was andere an Bord brachten. Er sollte die Kamera am Landungsbecken vielleicht mit Infrarotsensoren versehen oder Röntgenstrahlen, damit jeder sah, wie harmlos er war im Gegensatz zu den anderen Crewmitgliedern. Lucas würde jede Wette eingehen, selbst der Commander brachte ab und an etwas auf die seaQuest, was nichts auf dem Boot zu suchen hatte.

Oder nehmen wir einmal den Captain! Der schleppte seine Violine an und das war völlig in Ordnung. Das Gewicht von diesem Düdelkasten wog mindestens eine Kiste Mikrochips auf! Und diese ganzen, sinnlosen Papierakten erst recht! Wieso gab es hier eigentlich niemanden, der für die Ablage zuständig war? Warum mussten die auch auf dem Boot bleiben und nur Kopien fanden ihren Weg ins Hauptquartier? Hudson und Ford packten anscheinend ihre ausgefüllten Formulare nur in eine Kiste und warteten dann schön ab, bis sich ein dummer zur Arbeit finden ließ, der es dann einordnete. Als hätte er es hier nötig!

Darüber hinaus musste sich Lucas noch eine Stunde lang anhören, wie wichtig der Datenschutz bei seiner Arbeit mit den Akten war und so einen dummen Wisch unterzeichnen. Sind die denn nicht mehr ganz sauber? Er war Wissenschaftsoffizier auf diesem Boot und kein Bürohengst und als Computerspezialist war ihm der Datenschutz bestens bekannt. Am liebsten hätte Lucas dem Sicherheitsheini etwas erzählt, als dieser ihm alles erklärte, denn davon stimmten einige Sachen nicht, aber er ließ es sein. Jemand der zwei Köpfe größer und doppelt so breit war wie man selbst, sollte man besser nicht verärgern.

Dennoch, das hier war eindeutig unter seiner Würde! Sollten Ford und Hudson denken, dass er deswegen aufhören würde, sich seine Teile an Bord zu bringen, hatten die sich geirrt. Er war nicht deshalb nur ein Genie, weil er mehr wusste und konnte als andere, nein, er fand auch immer eine Lösung. Für diese Situation sollte es sogar mehr als einfach sein. Er musste sich nur jemanden suchen, der an seiner Stelle die Chips an Bord schmuggelte und das musste jemand sein, der nicht von der Sicherheit bis auf die Wäsche durchsucht wurde.

Mitten beim Sortieren hielt er plötzlich inne und sah nochmals auf das Formular in seinen Händen. War es...? Konnte es denn sein...? Wozu diese ganzen psychologischen Befragungen doch gut waren. Ensign Lucas Wolenczak begann über das gesamte Gesicht zu grinsen.

Wie war das mit dem Datenschutz? Der Einzelne soll davor bewahrt werden, dass ein anderer Missbrauch mit seinen personenbezogenen Informationen betreibt? Das würde in diesem Fall ja schließlich voll zutreffen, denn Lucas wollte sich einen Vorteil über das verschaffen, was er hier erfuhr.

Sein Ego war aber schneller als sein Gewissen – wer brauchte das schließlich schon? - und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich die Offiziersmesse zu verlassen. In seiner Hand hielt er sicher das Formular der psychologischen Begutachtung vom letzten Monat und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Quartier der Person, über die dieses Gutachten erstellt wurde.

Als er an die Tür klopfte, war das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht keinen Millimeter weit gewichen und hörte auch dann nicht auf, als ihm jemand öffnete und misstrauisch beäugte, denn ein grinsender Lucas konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Lucas?", fragte Lieutenant James Brody und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte Lucas im Gegenzug. „Ich fürchte nämlich, das über das wir jetzt gleich sprechen werden, soll besser nicht in die falschen Ohren kommen. Außerdem betrifft es Sie und nicht mich."

Brody dachte einen kleinen Moment nach. Irgendwie machte ihm Lucas Angst und das hieß wirklich nichts Gutes, schon allein, weil er ihn förmlich anredete. Vielleicht sollte er Ford einen Hinweis geben in der Kombüse nach dem Rechten zu sehen, da Lucas das Essen nicht bekam. Oder aber Tony hatte seinem ehemaligen Zimmergenossen etwas in seinen Frühstückskakao gegeben. Als der Ensign jedoch das Blatt in seiner Hand ihm vor die Augen hielt und es gleich wieder einsteckte, wurde Jim mit einem Schlag alles klar. „Komm rein", sagte er hart und knallt fast die Tür hinter dem Wissenschaftler zu. „Wie bist du da ran gekommen?"

„Sagen wir es mal so, da ich für sämtliche Gewichtszunahmen unseres Bootes verantwortlich gemacht wurde, bin ich zum Akten einsortieren abkommandiert worden und da fallen einem einige Dinge in die Hände. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie früher leidenschaftlich Ballett getanzt haben, aber es jetzt niemanden gegenüber mehr zugeben möchte, weil sie", er sah auf das Formular und las die folgenden Worte ab: „Angst habe, man könnte meinen ich sei vom anderen Ufer. Sie wissen schon, diese Leute in Leder und den bunten Fahnen und geschminkt sind sie meist auch noch." Lucas ließ das Papier sinken und sah Brody ernst an.

„Was willst du, Wolenczak?", zischte der Lieutenant aggressiv.

„Nichts", sagte Lucas ruhig.

„Nichts?" Jim war verwirrt. „Aber warum dann diese ganze Show?"

„Oh, die hat natürlich schon seinen Sinn. Ich muss auch meinen Sieg auskosten, wenn sich unsere beiden kommandierenden Offiziere an meinem Leid laben. Nein, ich bin nicht ganz so sadistisch und verdonnere jetzt Sie anstatt meiner die Akten weiter zu sortieren. Ich habe ein ganz anderes Anliegen." Lucas trat die zwei Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten, auf Brody zu. „Du weißt, dass ich seit ein paar Wochen nach jedem Verlassen der seaQuest durchsucht werde, bevor ich das Boot wieder betreten darf."

James nickte, das war ihm bekannt, jeder an Bord hatte sich darüber das Maul zerrissen und am besten funktionierte die Kommunikation in der Messe beim Essen oder aber im MagLev. Lucas war eines der am längsten heiß diskutierten Themen auf der seaQuest seit langem gewesen. Selbst das Getuschel um eine vermeintliche Liebesaffäre zwischen Ford und Henderson war nicht so interessant gewesen.

„Ich werde mein neu errungenes Wissen dazu nutzen, dich mit meinen Besorgungen zu beauftragen, was hälst du davon? Du wirst im Gegensatz zu mir nicht durchsucht und ich kann weiterhin meinen Experimenten nachgehen oder die Computer aufrüsten ohne auf die UEO Versorgung angewiesen zu sein. Unser Versorgungsoffizier ist ein anderes Thema, das hier besser gar nicht erst angesprochen wird. Was hälst du davon? Du hilfst mir bei deinen Landgängen kurz aus und ich sorge dafür, dass niemand nicht davon erfährt, wie du früher in Strumpfhosen engelsgleich über die Bühne geschwebt bist." Wie im Theater breitete Lucas die Arme aus und hüpfte zwei Schritte zur Seite.

„Wieso sollte ich dir trauen?" Brody war sich seiner Sache sehr unsicher. Lucas hatte etwas über ihn heraus gefunden, das ihm durchaus peinlich war. In der Männerwelt galt man nun einmal nicht als Mann, wenn man in Strumpfhosen über eine Bühne hopste und das dann auch noch in rosanen. Er hatte wirklich seinen Spaß damals gehabt, doch die Jungs in der Schule fanden es schöner ihn zu verprügeln und als Tunte zu beschimpfen. Das war dann der Moment, wo sein Entschluss fiel in den Militärdienst einzutreten. Wenn er es nur weit genug nach oben schaffte, würde niemand es mehr wagen auf ihm herumzutrampeln.

Jim wurde sich der gegenwärtigen Situation und der Ironie dieser Geschichte nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst. Ein junger Spund, der nicht halb so viel vom Gefecht gesehen hatte, stand nun vor ihm und erpresste ihn mit seiner eigenen Vergangenheit. „Was sind das für Besorgungen, die ich da machen muss."

„Harmlose Mikrochips, nichts was größer ist, als eine kleinere Schalttafel. Das größte was du eventuell an Bord bringen müsstest, wäre im Durchschnitt nicht mehr als zehn Zentimeter. Das kann man leicht verstecken und ich muss es wissen, schließlich habe ich es so mehrere Monate lang getrieben. Falls das dir aber nicht gefällt oder du Probleme hast, kannst du gerne auch versuchen durchzusetzen, dass ich nicht mehr durchsucht werde. Ich bin nämlich nicht derjenige, der hier eine Auswahl an drei verschiedenen Bowlingkugeln an Bord bringt."

„Hey, woher weißt du davon?", Jim war völlig von den Socken. Die Bowlingkugeln hatte er ordentlich auf mehrere Landurlaube verteilt in seiner Tasche an Bord geschmuggelt und keiner hatte das beobachten können. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihn niemand dabei gesehen hatte. Das konnte einfach nicht sein, schließlich waren die zwei Leute aus der Navigation und der eine Sicherheitsoffizier die einzigen gewesen, die davon erfuhren, weil er mit ihnen immer gemeinsam zum Bowlen ging. Sonst niemand! Er hatte die Kugeln erst in seinem Quartier ausgepackt, auf seine Koje gelegt und dann im Raum Platz geschaffen, wo er ... sie ... sicher ... „Darwin?"

Lucas nickte langsam. „Ich würde vorschlagen die Wasserröhre abzuhängen, wenn du erneut etwas machst, das niemand mitbekommen soll. Dieser Delphin ist neugieriger als manches Waschweib. Zum Glück haben wir keines davon an Bord", sagte Lucas.

„Was ist nun?", fragte er nochmals nach, als sich eine unangenehme Stille auszubreiten drohte.

Brody gab nach. Es half nichts, er steckte in der Zwickmühle. „Es sind wirklich nur Mikrochips und nichts größer als zehn Zentimeter?"

Der Wissenschaftler hob die rechte Hand zum Schwur. „Ich schwöre es, wenn ich etwas größeres brauche, gehe ich zu unserem Versorgungsoffizier und gehe diesem so lange auf die Nerven, bis er es mir freiwillig im nächsten Hafen besorgt."

Seufzend willigte James Brody also in den Deal ein und Lucas konnte sich zurück in die Offiziersmesse zum einsortieren der weiteren Akten begeben. Schließlich war der Stapel noch groß und seine Schicht würde nicht eher enden, bis er fertig war. Wenigstens hatte er nun den Lichtblick, wieder an seinen Geräten herum spielen zu dürfen, wenn er das hier fertig hatte. Wozu solche Strafarbeiten doch gut waren.

ENDE

written: 28.07.06

_Okay, dunkel war das Geheimnis nicht.. oder doch? Ich meine, das kann man ja sehen wie man will. Ach, whatever! Im übrigen hab ich noch eine ganze Datei voll mit Challenges. Samusa und ich meinten es mal gut miteinander und haben uns gegenseitig gleich einen ganzen Katalog gestellt. Also lebt damit! Hier könnte sich eventuell doch noch einiges tun. _


End file.
